


A visit from balloon boy

by SkribbleJellies



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Balloon Boy - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, First work - Freeform, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, THIS IS NOT SMUT I SWEAR, Twins, balloon boy x reader, camping trip, don't let my dad see this please, dream - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, hanakokun, hey michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkribbleJellies/pseuds/SkribbleJellies
Summary: just read it please-
Relationships: Nightmare balloon boy/reader
Kudos: 4





	A visit from balloon boy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE THIS IS THE DREAM I HAD THE OTHER NIGHT I'M NOT SURE EITHER BUT HERE I AM!!!! I AM SO SORRY MOM AND DAD THAT I AM HERE... This was a mi of Five nights a Freddy's and toilet bound Hanako Kun-  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy it and no this is not smut!!!!!  
> also the title was made by a friend who has 0 clue about what it's about

It was on a normal camping trip with my class. We were taking a week-long field trip as a reward for our good exam grades. It was a local camping site since our school paid for some expensive surprise. This meant we were pretty close to the road. It was just over a medium-sized hill. It was on our 3rd night of the trip when the special surprise came. It was some of the animatronics for the “New and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizza.” Some of the animatronics included Toy Bonnie, Toy Chika, Toy Freddy, and Balloon Boy.  
We were doing activities during the day like canoeing or making some sort of art. Whenever we had free time we would turn them on and listen to them perform. This meant that they would be on mostly during the evening before bed. On the last night of the trip, everything went wrong. Our teacher told us to start packing up while he went to turn off the animatronic and cover them with a tarp. Us not wanting to pack up, were pretty slow to reach our cabins. That's when we heard the blood-curdling scream of our teacher.  
We all turned to see our teacher on the floor covered in blood next to the animatronics. These aren't the same cute looking animatronic we’d seen before though. They were all a lot taller with 3 rows of razor-sharp teeth and long, sharp claws. They all turned to us and we all started screaming and running.  
I, my twin brother, and some other girl in our class ran into the nearest cabin and locked the door. Inside the cabin were one bunk bed, a love seat, and a small window with curtains. Immediately my brother closed the curtains and I turned off the lights while the girl sat on the loveseat doing nothing but crying. I took the bottom bunk and laid on my side near the edge while my brother sat next to the girl comforting her.  
I was surprisingly calm about the current situation. Even as I heard the animatronics outside running and our classmates screaming. Soon, though, there were a lot fewer screams in the area. I don’t remember much then but us just sitting in the cabin trying not to make a sound.  
Suddenly I felt something behind me. My brother and the girl had a petrified look on their faces and pointed behind me trying to find the words to speak but were unsuccessful. But I already knew. I felt his claws on my back as he said to me, “Are you ready to die? I’m sorry your fate ends this way.”  
I turned my head to get a closer look at the figure behind me. The voice belonged to Balloon boys. His voice was deeper than usual and he was about 5’2 in height. Why am I finding him so attractive? I knew my fate was sealed. I looked over at my Twin, the girl, then back at Ballon boy. Tears welled up in my eyes as I closed them. I smiled then nodded waiting for my life to be taken.  
What a shame. I wanted to reveal the secret in all. Free those poor souls. I mean I guess i have that journal in my room. But some details are missing. I opened my eyes again and saw the hesitant look on his face, “It’s ok.. I know what you have to be set free.”  
He looked shocked and gently moved me aside. He leaned down, “Close your eyes and cover your ears,” he whispered, “I don’t want you to see me like this.” I did as I was told and even not being able to see or hear what was happening I knew all too well what had to be done.

(WARNING BEFORE YOU READ THIS, THIS IS NOT SMUT I DON’T KNOW HOW ELSE TO WORD THIS :,D)

I felt a slight warm wetness on my cheek. A short moment later I felt him wipe what I thought was blood from my cheek. I still kept my eyes closed but I uncovered my ears. “Y/n.. please don’t look,” but I already knew that much, “I don’t want you to see the true monster I really am.”  
He picked me up in his small, but surprisingly strong robo-arms and carried me out of the cabin. The rest of the animatronics were outside waiting. “What the hell BB?!” said one, “Who the hell is that?!”  
I felt my body tense up and I started to shake. He held me closer. “Don’t worry,” He said, “They know about us and our old selves.” I opened my eyes and saw him. Bb looks almost human at that moment. I looked to the side of all the other animatronics and they did too.  
“I-I saw a bunch of articles about you all a while back. I was around 5 or 6 when William Afton got sent to jail. Recently I have been doing my own investigating and cracked the story. You all are the children’s spirits right?” They all looked very surprised when I said that information. Slowly they all smiled. I knew the truth behind it all.  
Suddenly all of the animatronic fell but their spirits stayed. I set the free. I still remained in the arms of Bb as he carried me near the bottom of the hill. He put a couple of scratches on my face and covered me in dirty and ripped my clothes. I felt my face go hot. “What’s wrong, your face is all warm. You're not running a fever are you?” “ HAHAHA, I MIGHT BE FROM ALL OF THE RECENT EXCITEMENT HAHAHA!”  
Suddenly his face went cold “I have to break your leg” He said my eyes went wide but softened “It ok. I’ll be ok” He did it quickly but it still hurt like shit. I yelled and cried for a moment as he hugged me and apologized the entire time. Suddenly I heard the sirens of police cars. Bb quickly put me down and told me to try and crawl towards them to make it seem accurate. Then all of a sudden the police and swat team were running towards me.  
I cried out to them and they took me to the hospital. I made the news as the only survivor of the massacre. They finally shut down all of the Fazbear entertainment locations for good. Soon after I went back to school. Everyone recognized me from the news and everyone wanted to be friends.  
One day in class though while I was drawing, I was talking to Balloon boy. We were talking for a while when I noticed the classroom was full of whispers. But when I looked around no one was there. I was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets :)


End file.
